Change Of Plans
by PharaohsThrone
Summary: Yugi Mutou and Atem Sennen are both from different branches of the military, but despite what their commanding officers have planned for them, they end up side by side for a mission that will determine the fate of humanity.


It was a humid morning as scores of soldiers lined up inside Wall Rose's gate, the Survey Corps readying themselves for an expedition outside the walls. Horses were shuffling along, clicking their feet on the cobblestones as they went, and the supply carts rattled along with them. A lot of planning had gone into this single mission, and so many soldiers lives were at stake, but if mankind were to push forward in hopes to defeat the titans, this mission was a must. Murmurs sweeping through the large group went unheard by the squad lining the the top of the wall, their swords drawn and ready for when the commander ordered their advance. There was no doubt that the Survey Corps were worried about this mission, and despite the encouragement and optimism they had received from their commanding officers, their concerns were still voiced in the moments before they were to set off. With the last members of the mission finally in place, a tense silence fell over the surrounding area.

From the top of the wall, a boy stared down at the group, his swords held tight in his hands. There was one person in particular he had singled out, as he murmured to himself. "Please be careful, Atem."

The boy had already come to terms with the fact that there was every chance that the teen could die at any point, but it didn't make it easier to see him lined up to leave the walls. Just knowing that he was going out to such an environment was enough to make the boy's stomach knot.

Atem momentarily looked up as he sat on his horse, his eyes searching the squad lining the wall, until they fell on a familiar figure. _Yugi, _he thought. _I'll be back. I promise. _

No sooner after Atem turned his gaze forwards, the Commander had called for their advance. The large stone gate rumbled as it rose out of the ground, revealing the beaten village that had been destroyed by titans. There was no doubt that more would be waiting for them when they advanced, and Atem was confident that the squad up on the wall would protect them from any immediate threat while they made their way out into the open. That was Yugi's job, to dispatch of any titans who may threaten the formation in their immediate departure, but no further than the town stretched on the other side of the wall. Once they reached the open fields of wall Maria, they were on their own.

The gate had only just reached high enough for the survey corps to slip under, and the Commander had them moving forwards, as horses bursted from their places, out into the wasteland that was once considered home. Yugi's squad leader instantly called for an advance shortly after, as they leapt from the wall and swung down to protect their comrades. Yugi had only just reached the formation when he became aware of a five meter class approaching on the left. Without a moments hesitation, he sprung forwards, raising his swords high as he ripped them through the back of its neck, blood spilling onto his shirt. The titan dropped to the ground and Yugi held a triumphant grin as he swiftly moved back to the formation, readying himself for more combat.

Atem was watching the boy with a proud smile as he returned to the side of the formation, keeping up to speed with the horses as he searched for more threats. It was easy to trust the boy with his life, even as indirect as this situation was overall. Atem then looked forwards once more, they were nearing the edge of the town, and there were more titans approaching. He hoped that the squad protecting them would be able to dispatch most of the titans before they reached the open.

Yugi had spotted another two titans headed for the group of survey corps, and the soldier near him had already called out that he would take down the one on the left, so Yugi burst forwards to dispatch the remaining titan, a larger, ten meter class.

Atem had glanced back in the boy's direction when he heard the soldiers yelling out to one another, and what he caught sight of made his breath catch in his throat. "Yugi!"

The titan that Yugi's comrade had gone for seemed to have completely ignored him as it darted past, it's eyes set on the boy who was headed for then ten meter class, completely unaware that he was in danger. At the sudden call of his name however, Yugi stopped his advance and spun around, as the titan behind him-a fifteen meter class-reached a hand out to grab him.

Atem's knuckles had turned white from how tight he was holding the rope in his lap, and the man beside him was watching in concern after hearing him call his friends name.

"Atem," Bakura warned him, "Keep your eyes forward, their actions do not concern us so long as we get out of here."

"But-!" Atem had moved to protest, when Yugi's cry of panic had cut through his thoughts, and he wrenched his head back in the boy's direction, his face pale with fear. Bakura's eyes were already wide as he attempted to convince Atem further of his duty, but the other man had already drawn his swords. "I won't sit back and watch him die!" he cried, before launching up from his horse with incredible speed, darting past broken buildings to reach his friend. Yugi was now curled in the titans hand, its fingers daring to crush him in an instant, as he tried to pull his hand free enough to slice at it.

_This can't be the end, _he thought desperately, _It just can't!_

Then, a voice. Painfully familiar, it ripped through his entire being as Atem cried out to him, slicing away at the hand that held Yugi captive. The titan screeched in anger as it swung it's opposite hand out at the man, who simply dodged it and went in for another swipe at its hand. In an instant, Yugi found himself plummeting towards the ground, along with one or two titan fingers. Before he even had the chance to try and use his maneuver gear, Atem had swung in and grabbed the boy under his arm, darting away from the titan as fast as he could manage. This particular titan however was not going to give up its meal that easily, as it started off after them, screeching in annoyance. Atem was already aware that the rest of Yugi's squad were beginning to fall back, their territory soon ending, but his first concern was getting his friend to safety.

Atem darted to the side as the titan took a swipe at him, and its arm went straight through a building, sending brick and dust in all directions. The teen's eyes grew wide as he saw the last building, and Yugi pulled himself free from Atem's grasp. The teen called out his name in surprise as Yugi swung down on his maneuver gear, determined to dispatch the huge titan, as was his duty. Atem could hear his comrades calling out to him to get back to the formation, and with an annoyed grunt, he used his gear to jump back on his horse. Yugi was running along the roof of the last house when the titan took another swipe at him as it ran alongside him. Despite his direct orders to not leave the town, he jumped off of the roof and used his maneuver gear to attach to the titan's neck, as he launched up toward its neck. Yugi's determined cry was heard clearly by the last members of the formation, as he sliced his swords into the titan's flesh.

As the huge being fell to the ground, Yugi did the same, landing clumsily on his knees as he retracted his wire. When he finally looked up, fear began to run through his veins. He was much too far out of the town now, and many more titans were now approaching him as he kneeled facing Wall Rose. Amethyst eyes widened in horror, dispatching of one titan out in the open was hard enough, but there was no way he'd be able to kill all of them with no obstacles for his gear.

"Yugi!"

The boy suddenly looked up in surprise as Atem rode by on his horse, having turned around to come back for him, and he grabbed Yugi by his jacket and pulled him up swiftly. The next thing Yugi knew, he was on the back of Atem's horse as they sped away from the remaining titans, moving to catch up with the rest of the formation. It didn't take too long for Atem to reach his place, and Bakura gave them both an incredulous look from his place beside them.

"Are you insane Sennen?!" he roared, "Yugi wasn't supposed to come with us!" The boy looked about as worried as he felt, but Atem just looked back at him sternly.

"It was either that or he died, which would you prefer?" he retorted.

Bakura scowled as he turned to look forwards, "I'd rather not get my ass kicked by the Commander," he said, before they saw the signal to spread out the formation. Atem was positioned in the middle of the left flank, just outside one of the supply carts, and conveniently next to one of the soldiers who had a spare horse.

"Yugi," Duke said in surprise when he noticed the two, "What are you doing-"

"It's a long story," Atem interrupted him, "Could he have your spare horse?"

Duke threw across the rope without question, "Of course, that's what they're here for."

Within minutes, Yugi was positioned on the inside of Atem as they rode in formation, the rest of the mission completely unknown to him. Atem turned to him with a grin, "So I guess you're stuck with us," he began, earning a nod from the boy. "Welcome to the Survey Corps."


End file.
